In Between Friends and Lovers
by skye718
Summary: Story reuploaded... Chloe and Clark work together to help save Davis.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe thought that today would be easy. At least she hoped it was. She would wake up at 5am like she always did, run around the block a couple of times, return home and do some yoga, take a shower, get ready for work and arrive with Clark welcoming her with bagels and coffee.

Except that Davis made sure she ate. Yet he still allowed her coffee so she had to relent.

Except that Davis wasn't there. He hadn't been for the past 2 weeks.

She didn't run around the block, she just strolled. The yoga was skipped and instead of a shower she filled the bathtub. It was relaxing. She imagined touching Davis's knees with her toes and then she would climb on him and snuggle, the water soapy, yet warm and relaxing. She sometimes would fall asleep right there.

_Chloe, wake up, you have to go to work._

_Nuh uh. _she snuggled closer in the tub

_Chloe, wake up_

_Nooo._

_CHLOE!_

And that's when she woke and realized she fell asleep and almost slipped under water. She got out coughing and took in a large gulp of air. Whenever she heard that voice of caution in her head it was always Davis. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and went to her bedroom. But instead of going to her wardrobe she went to her bed and intentionally fell backwards on it.

Her cellphone next to her rang.

"Mr. Bad Timing as always. Couldn't you just give me 5 more minutes to mope" she picked up the phone and answered a bit too cheerfully afterwards "Hey Clark"

"Hey, where are you? You're usually on time" Clark said

"I'm just running late." Chloe toned down her voice but still kept it upbeat _Well actually I accidentally fell asleep in the bathtub because I was missing Davis too much._

"Want me to superspeed over there?" Clark joked.

"Thank you Clark Kent Airlines but I'll be there in half an hour." Chloe chuckled.

"Okay see you then" Clark hung up.

Chloe put her phone down. She got up and picked up the framed picture of herself and Davis at the beach.

Chloe lay back on the bed, put the picture to her chest and groaned.

#########################################

It's a one way trip to Sweden and Davis is already looking for his seat on the airplane. He's glad it's not a window seat but not really. Someone's bound to strike up a conversation soon. After putting his bag in the compartment above, he sat down, acknowledged the man next to him who wore a business suit, adjusted his seat, put on his headphones and closed his eyes.

He realized he should have said goodbye to Chloe. He did, two weeks ago, but he wondered how she would feel if she knew he was leaving the country. _It's all for the best, _he thought.

"_Yeah I guess you're right." Chloe said._

"_Clark needs you Chloe. The kind of person he is, he needs someone like you by his side" Davis replied._

"_But you're a good person Davis." Chloe complained. "This Doomsday business, we can fix this. I can. He won't ruin your life any longer."_

"_No one can fix this."_

"_But you fixed me"_

"_Chloe…"_

"Hey Chloe"

Davis woke up. The businessman was next to him, chatting on his cellphone.

"Yes munchkins, I bought you that video game set you always wanted." he replied. A few seconds later "Yeah, dolls are much too mainstream. ... I'll see you soon. Give your mom a kiss from me"

The man hung up and saw Davis looking at him curiously.

"Oh that was my 10 year old daughter Chloe," he said. "We just moved to Sweden a month ago but I had to return here for a business trip."

"She likes video games?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird isn't it?"

"I knew a girl who loved playing The Force Unleashed though because I got her introduced to it"

"What's her name?"

"Chloe"

The man chuckled.

"Oh I'm not kidding…" Davis felt he had sort of offended him.

"I know." the man said. "The bracelet on your wrist has Chloe Sullivan stylized on it."

Davis looked down at his right wrist.

"Was she your friend?"

"No. She's much more."

Davis turned his hand and looked at the rest of the writing

"_Chloe Sullivan: You are my entire world"_

_####################################################_

Chloe arrived at work and just outside the door she looked at her bracelet. Engraved on it was:

"_Davis Bloome: Without you, the man that I want to be doesn't exist."_

Chloe sighed and forced a smile. Not good.

_Chloe, what's wrong? _That was Clark's voice in his head. Davis would notice too but he wasn't the one she was trying to fool.

She smiled again. Much better.

Chloe entered the Daily Planet and stood at the top of the stairs. Right at the bottom was Clark, smiling with a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"Oh thank you" Chloe said as she took both items and a sip "It's cold"

"Let me heat that up" Clark used his laser vision to heat her coffee.

"Much better." Chloe said as she took a second sip "Mochachino. Perfect. "

Chloe went to her desk and put her bag down. "Any major news happening today?"

"Nope, and it's only 8:30" Clark sort of sat at the edge of her table. "Say, have you heard from Davis lately?"

"Nope" Chloe said as she turned on her computer. She had an article saved that she needed to edit. She began scanning the pages and made necessary corrections. "Oh wait, that sounds a bit off…Well I'll just move that there…" She continued typing.

"You two were getting pretty close"

"Things happen, you know" Chloe resumed typing.

Clark sighed and went to his desk opposite her. He decided he would try to get her to open up again, but when she was ready.

############################################

In an open field, a man wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and grey t shirt looks at his watch and then at the sky. He's looking for something, or perhaps, waiting.

His cellphone rings.

"Hello, Mr. Kenyon. Thanks for getting back to me" he said.

"Hello Michael" Mr. Kenyon, on the other end, replied. "I really can't talk right now"

"sir, you can't have your phone on… just 2 minutes please.. alright… thank you" Michael heard Mr. Kenyon conversing with a woman.

"Michael I'm sorry we can't talk now…how about when I arrive at Sweden. I'm only there a couple of days."

"Mr. Kenyon, you don't understand," Michael tried to keep his voice calm. "I never did what they said I did and I need my job back. I promise I'll explain everything if you just give me a chance."

"I'm sorry Michael. I have to go. I'll talk you later okay." he hung up.

Michael swore and his phone short-circuited in his hand. He dropped it and looked at his own hands, electricity encasing his hands like a net.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright. You'll be so sorry"

A plane flew overheard and in a flash, he flew up towards it.

##############################################

The businessman next to Davis is asleep and Davis takes out a ring he had bought for Chloe. It was a more of an "I'm here for you always ring" than engagement because it was too early to rush into committing themselves to something. They had agreed to take it slow.

He had no intention of complicating her life when he walked into it but she had assured him it was complicated from the beginning. She was engaged to another man, a good man, so he decided to back off. But the more he saw them together, the more he thought that it just didn't sit well with him. Jimmy always looked offended, Chloe always apologetic. Davis noticed that there was more a rapport between her and Clark although they were best friends than anything else. He thought he saw more of a connection between them than with her and Jimmy. So he checked their history and he was right.

He was falling for her and had to keep his feelings in check. But what surprised him was that Chloe told him things, personal things, that she never told Clark and Jimmy. And she welcomed him into her life, her heart, taking the place of the one she appeared to have there (Jimmy) when he thought Clark was that one.

"_Clark and I have been best friends ever since I moved here," Chloe said. "Which was the start of my freshman year at Smallville High. And I crushed on him so badly. I loved him and would do absolutely anything for him. Which is, as I've learnt through years of heartache, a problem. He's always at the centre of things. But I've realized what I've basically done, was hero-worship him, all my life. And that's not the relationship I want. With Jimmy I wanted to try to make it work so badly because Clark wasn't available so I was willing to go through a hundred break-ups and long nights of crying if necessary. I had moved on from Clark but not as much as Jimmy would have liked. I know Jimmy has a lot of insecurity issues and would feel comfortable if I cut Clark completely out of my life but it wasn't what I wanted. _

And then Davis realized that he had to cut her out of his life, if she didn't. She knew his secret. He needed her in his life, not because of Doomsday but because something about her made him feel real, whole. He would need to contend with his fractured existence if he wanted her and the world to be safe.

Suddenly the plane started to shake as though there was some disturbance from outside. The businessman next to Davis awoke with a startled look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know" Davis said. The plane shook again. A red-headed airhostess almost lost her balance next to his seat but he steadied her. "Careful. What's going on?"

"Thanks. I don't know. I'm going to find out." she replied. She went over to talk to a taller blonde airhostess. Both of them looked worried.

"Attention passengers" the blonde one announced on the intercom. "We're experiencing a lightning storm. Please be calm and stay in your seats."

The businessman looked out the window.

"In this weather?" he asked, confused.

Davis looked outside too. The sky was clear as day.

Outside the plane, a man is being levitated by his own anti gravity electric field. It doesn't hurt him but seems to be emitting from his own skin. He makes a circular motion with both palms facing each other, a ball of electricity growing larger and denser by the second. With a grunt he pushed the ball of electricity towards the airplane, encasing it in a net of electrical currents.

The plane started to tremble even more intense and there was an immediate change in pressure. Davis braced himself against his seat. They were crashing.

###############################################

Back at the Daily Planet, Chloe, Clark and the rest of the news team were hearing about the crash from a citizen who just called in and saw the disturbance. The Editor replayed the conversation over the intercom.

"Go!" Chloe told Clark. "I'll be there in 15 minutes"

He nodded to her and sped off.

Chloe was in her car, driving for 5 minutes when Clark called.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said as she turned on her headset.

"Where are you?"

"I'm nearing Worren Avenue."

"Meet me at the hospital."

"Will do"

#################################################

Chloe arrives at the hospital and sees that it's in a state of turmoil. Injured victims, ranging from mild to severe were being tended to. Standing out like a beacon, Chloe found Clark.

"Did you see what happened?" Clark asked.

"By the time I got there, whoever caused this was long gone by now" they began walking slowly.

"The weather report was clear skies." Chloe said. "And the only other person we know that can cause a lightning storm is Lightning Lad and he would never attack people"

"Plus he's a few centuries in the future."

"We need a list of all the victims" Chloe turned to face Clark.

"I got that already"

"Showoff." she chuckled.

"Chloe," his voice was concerned. "Did Davis ever tell you anything about leaving town?"

Chloe looked at him intently "No." She was sure her voice started shaking.

"But he was on this flight Chloe" Clark said. "Are you sure he never told you?"

Chloe shook her head. "Where is he?"

"The nurse told me just down the hall, first right."

Chloe began walking quickly. She had to see him. Even though she was walking faster than normal, Clark still had to slow down to walk next to her.

"I'm sure he's fine" Clark said. He didn't know what else to say.

Chloe moved the blinds. There was no one there.

Chloe's lips pursed in frustration.

"Let's go" she said to Clark and walked out without waiting for an answer.

Inside the hospital but hidden from Chloe and Clark's sight, Davis watches them leave. Sadly he sighs and uses the other exit.

Chloe turns around. For a moment she thought she saw something.

But it was nothing

###########################################

_End of the day_

Chloe arrives home and puts her bag on her sofa. A few seconds later Clark arrives and opens the door.

"Chloe?" he said.

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"You forgot your phone"

"Oh thanks" she took her Blackberry from Clark.

There was an awkward silence.

"Chloe, you've been quiet ever since we got back from the hospital," Clark said. "It's about Davis isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

"Did he hurt you?" Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"No" Chloe replied. "I hurt him. And it's because of you Clark. It's always because of you."

"Chloe," Clark sighed. "I don't know but I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize because it's no one's fault" Chloe said. "Not yours, not mine, not Davis's. It's out of everyone's control."

"Chloe what are you talking about?" Clark asked her. "What's going on?"

"Help me find him please Clark" Chloe put her arms around his chest and hugged him. Clark put his arms around him. "Davis thinks he's doing the right thing but you have no idea how much he needs me. How much he needs both of us."

"I will. I promise" Clark said. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anyone knows."


	2. Chapter 2

With Clark on her side (his trust in her still strong as ever), Chloe knew she was stronger. Chloe knew she was getting through to Davis at one point and he was set on staying in Smallville and finding a cure. But something scared him off again. The Beast wasn't to be tamed.

_Everything will be okay Davis. You have me. The beast won't trouble you as long as I'm around._

_Chloe, you're not a bargaining chip._

_Are you telling me you don't want me?_

_I do. More than anything else in this world. I love you._

_Then what's the problem?_

_Them. _Davis waved his hand pointing to outside. _They won't understand us. I'll be the beast in the shadows, brainwashing their princess._

_Davis, you are not a beast. _Chloe took his hand. _And I am fully capable of making my own decisions. Clark and I can disagree till hell turns to ice but we trust each other._

_Can you stand it? _Davis said. _Being in between friends and lovers when the man you love may kill your friend._

_And how can I stand between a friend and lover and do nothing to help them both?_

Those words gave her courage. Chloe stood in front of Davis's apartment on the third floor and knocked.

"Just a minute" she heard faintly from inside.

Davis opened the door.

"Hi." Chloe said a bit shyly.

"Hi." Davis said a split second after he found his voice.

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked. "We need to talk"

"Of course, sorry." Davis opened the door wider and gave Chloe room to pass.

She entered a studio apartment that was simple, clean with some vintage lamps placed at certain points. Instead of curtains, Davis had blinds. There was no television, just an ipod hooked up to speakers. A Bible was on his coffee table, with a bookmark in the middle. She could smell laundry detergent and realized that he must have done some chores that day. It's what he did when he was feeling down - work. Just like her. A spicy aroma filled the air and she turned and saw a pot of something she didn't exactly know what it was but it smelled so good. Sprawled on his bed was a disorganized set of files and folders, the only things that looked out of place in his neat little corner of the world.

Chloe sat on the sofa and immediately felt she was at home since she had been here a couple of times, especially after late nights at the office. Despite being at the not-just-friends-but-much-more-stage-but-not-yet-dating Chloe felt she could have just skipped all that and called themselves domesticated. It was a highly intimate relationship yet they hadn't done the deed. Chloe knew where a one night stand had gotten her. She knew Davis was made of deeper stuff than her ex since he was the one that suggested they don't rush into anything. It had her feeling a bit disappointed though. She craved him more than anything else in the world.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, tea?"

_You._

"Oh it's okay," Chloe replied. "You've been cleaning."

"Yeah, this place was a mess."

"Davis, you're more of neat freak than I am," Chloe joked. "And I know the only time you go into a cleaning spree is when you're stressed out. I know about the accident."

"I know,"

"You saw me."

"Yeah. I didn't think it was best…"

"To bother me. Davis, you haven't spoken to me in 2 weeks." Chloe complained. "And then I heard that you were in a plane accident and never told me at least. What was I supposed to do?"

"Forget about me." Davis sat on the couch opposite her.

"Fat chance mister." Chloe's anger broke and she smiled. Davis smiled too.

Chloe went over to Davis and sat on his lap. Davis put his arm around her.

"You're kind of hard to forget, being all smoking hot and such."

Davis chuckled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chloe looked up at him. "You should have come to me at the hospital."

"It's what I wanted to do." Davis admitted. "But it was what I wasn't supposed to do. I didn't want to drag you into all this."

Chloe shifted herself until her knees were on his lap and she was facing him.

"Davis, I would do anything for you." Chloe said. "The last time I had lost you I felt like a part of me had died. Then you came back to me and I thought I could have you forever and keep you safe. I'll hate myself for saying this but you being alive instead of dead, whether we're together or not, gives me more comfort than you can imagine but I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet."

"You told Clark."

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"What I knew he would". Chloe adjusted herself more comfortably on him. "Clark was never a fan of the whole predestined elements of his life so in a way he understands."

"Except mine is destruction. His is salvation."

"Davis, why did you become a paramedic?"

"Point taken." Davis surrendered. "But what if it was all a ruse? What if that's what the beast intended all along."

"When you see a child crying because of an injured knee," Chloe began, "and since you're a paramedic you'll do you job, what else would you do?"

"I'll tell them a funny story I heard as a kid."

"And that makes them smile."

"And not think about the pain too much."

"Would a beast be that kind?"

"Trust Clark." Chloe wrapped her arms around him. It felt so good to be near her. "But more than that trust me. We'll find a cure. I promise."

For a few minutes they were cuddling, no words exchanged between them. The rain started drizzling but there would be no storm today.

"Chloe, are you hungry?" Davis asked motioning his head to the kitchen.

"I'm starving."

#################################################

About two hours later, Chloe and Davis sat at his table playing Scrabble. Chloe got the chance to start.

_THRONE_

_LIGHT_

_CAVITY_

_EXCEPT_

_EXCEPTIONAL_

Davis looked at Chloe. "Nice"

Someone knocked three times.

"I'll get it." Chloe got up and went to the door.

"Hey Clark" Chloe said.

"Hey" Clark replied and then saw Davis putting away the game. "Hey Davis."

"Hey Clark." Davis replied. "So I guess Chloe told you about everything."

"Yeah." Clark replied and Chloe motioned him to come in and sit down. Davis moved to the sofa and Chloe sat next to him. Davis adjusted himself to make her more comfortable and put his arm around her shoulder

_Her body language seems so relaxed around him. Davis is tall and looks like he could crush her any second but he's treating her like she's delicate. Chloe's stronger in mind and spirit than anyone I know and even I have to watch my own strength when I'm around her. I'm starting to understand what this all means._

Davis had his own musings going on inside his head.

_If Clark and I decided on an arm wrestling match who would win? _He smiled to himself

Chloe noticed. _I wonder what's so funny._

Then it dawned on her.

Chloe started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked

"Yeah Chloe, what gives?" Clark quizzed.

"For one thing," Chloe replied. "You two were destined to be enemies because of some ridiculous enmity between your parents and yet you can sit here like civil people and not feel any sort of animosity towards each other."

"Maybe that's partly because of you." Clark said.

"We both care about you." Davis said.

Clark nodded.

"Even if you knew I loved him and still thought he was a threat you wouldn't be sitting here so calmly."

"I would just grab and make a run for it."

"Clark, you don't run; you blur." Davis quipped.

There were smiles from all three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe arrived at Cadmus Labs to meet with her friend Dr. Emil Hamilton. Over the phone he had told her that he couldn't do anything to help Davis. She couldn't believe it. She had to try again.

She knew it wasn't that he didn't want to help but somehow he felt it was beyond him. But to her he was a genius, capable of anything once he put his mind to it. She wanted to at least combine whatever theories she had in mind with his.

"Chloe, I wish I could help Davis," Emil reiterated again. "But all my work only touches the tip of the iceberg in terms of Kryptonian genetics and even Davis's case is a different one from all the rest. I've studied Clark Kent's DNA and I'm able to delve into scientific advancements like vaccines for Kryptonians against human diseases that they think they're not immune to but really are, I can make it possible for human blood to be compatible to theirs if one of them is in dire need. But to split two personalities, it just isn't possible. But there is someone who could have helped."

"Could have? Why do you say that?"

"Chloe, the problem is - that man's dead."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clark is at a man's apartment, interviewing him about the plane crash. He has a bandaged left wrist and a bandage on his forehead. They are sitting on sofas facing each other. His two young children - a boy (age 6) and a girl (age 4) are playing in the next room, the door open and in view of Clark. The man's wife brings Clark some coffee.

"Thank you." Clark said and takes a sip. He noticed his coffee went a bit cold. The man and the woman both looked at their kids for a second. Clark quickly heats up his drink using X -ray vision.

"Is it good?"

"Very. Thank you Mrs. Logan" Clark smiled. "Now I know this is a difficult time for both of you and I won't keep you too long.."

"It's okay, we've read your work Mr. Kent," Mr. Logan said. "You're a decent guy, dedicated to the truth, not media sensationalization."

"It's easy to get caught up in all that." Clark agreed. "I've had a very good friend by my side to keep me grounded."

"So do I." Mr. Logan replied and looked up at his wife with deep affection. "So tell me what is it you want to know?"

"I've been talking to many survivors and they all gave the same answer.." Clark turned on his voice recorder. "The plane was up in the air, the weather was fine and then suddenly the plane starts shaking.."

"It was unbelievable," Mr. Logan adjusted himself on his seat. His wife sat down. "Clear blue skies, not a rain cloud in sight and suddenly there was a sort of electric feeling in air. When I touched a certain part of the plane, my hands felt tingly."

"Mr. Logan, this is going to sound strange, but do you think the plane was attacked."

"Nope. But there was this one man. He was sitting on the other row, opposite me and he kept on going on and on about someone coming after him."

"Did you get his name?" Clark leaned forward.

"Ken..ton.. no. Kenyon."

"Do you…"Clark's phone rang. "Excuse me for just a moment." he answered. "Hello"

"Hey Clark, it's Chloe. Where are you?"

"I'm doing an interview. What's up?"

"Emil and I sort of found a way to help Davis." Chloe said. "But we've sort of hit a dead end. But not to worry, we'll figure something out soon. The man who has all the information - his name is Matthew Kenyon."

"That's great news."

"But the problem is Clark, he's dead." Chloe replied. "I'll give you an update when we figure something out."

"Sure thing." Clark hung up.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Mr. Logan stated.

Clark sighed. "Already answered."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Five hours later._

"What if we combine this procedure from 1995 with this one from 2002. Electricity combined with black kryptonite - splits the beast with just the right amount of voltage." Chloe said as she showed Emil two files. They were sitting around a circular table, with folders of Mr. Kenyon's work, spread out.

"Electrical charges can only work alone if there is an extreme level of voltage," Emil stated, "Which, of course, Cadmus Labs would not be able to provide. Even if we could, it can cause a major disruption in our power. But since you added a very special rock from Krypton that would help us get the desired results."

"When will your lab be ready?"

"I can ask my assistants to set up in an hour."

"Good." Chloe took out her phone and dialed. "Right now Davis is at the coffee shop so I'll tell him to swing by here. Thanks Emil, for everything."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A minute later.

"See you there Chloe." Davis said and hung up, just outside the coffee house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to his car. Pausing with his hand on the door handle he sighed again. Chloe found a cure. She and Emil did. They finally did it.

His head was spinning. A few months ago he would have grilled them with 101 questions but now he just had one "When?".

Davis smiled to himself and got inside his car.

As he drove off, Michael appeared from around the corner of the building. He heard every word. He didn't know why exactly Davis wanted to meet him but realized he had a problem that was not exactly human.

"Kenyon is dead." Michael said to himself. "But I can't let his work be used for anything else.

He sped off in Davis's direction.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Davis slowed down by a red light and just 10 seconds later it turned green. Not a vehicle in sight.

He drove across the intersection and something slammed into him on his right

Or at least it felt like it came from the other end. The road was completely empty, except for a few cars that were already heading on his left, disappearing into the distance.

Davis's car skidded off the road, making muddy tracks on the grass and hit a small fence that surrounded a vacant lot. Shaken, he looked at the passenger side of his vehicle that was bulged from injury. Groggily he got out, trying to clear his head. He took out his cell phone to call Chloe.

"Ouch," he said as his phone slipped off his hand but it really ricocheted across as though something had hit it. The feeling stung his hand a bit.

Davis moved towards his phone.

"Don't you move." a voice said.

"What?" Davis turned around and saw Michael.

"Don't move."

"I'm just going to pick up my cell" Davis said. Where the heck did he come from?

"Look, I'm not going to ask you again," Michael clenched and unclenched his fists. "I really don't want to hurt you but if you make that phone call, the next accident won't be so much of an accident."

Threats. The Beast responded to threats. "Not now," Davis mumbled to himself and hoped the Beast rising to his consciousness would hear him and back off. "He's just being a tool."

"You just need to calm down," Davis said after his own anger subsided. "I don't know who you are or what you think I did to you but…"

"It's nothing personal," Michael shrugged and chuckled a bit. "Well it is but it's nothing against you I mean. I have no idea who you are but if you go and do whatever you have to do based on Kenyon's experiment…"

"How did you know that? Were you spying on me?"

"I didn't even intend it. I just happened to hear that name in your conversation. Matthew Kenyon. Brilliant man. Not one I would turn my back on. He just stabs you right in the back."

"But he is dead. What harm can he do now?" Davis tried to appeal to Michael and took a step back.

"But he lives on through his work," Michael said. "I worked for him for years and he turned me into something I hated. And I thought, well he could help me find a cure and all would be forgiven and forgotten. But then he had me fired for something I didn't do. And I was willing to beg for my job back because I needed money for my livelihood. I was willing to be the humble one. But he shot me down."

Michael wasn't looking at Davis for the second half of his reply and was surprised to see Davis picking up his phone.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STAY STILL!" he blasted Davis was a bolt of electricity.

Davis stumbled but was able to take the pain a lot better than a human would. Yet he wished he could just go to sleep and let the Beast deal with it. But he knew killing the man wasn't the right thing to do. He needed his self control.

Michael grabbed Davis and he felt like every cell in his body was being fried to a crisp. Davis pushed him away and as Michael skidded back, both of them noticed the electricity lines tingling like they were alive.

Michael had half smile and immediately lines snapped and started waving around like snakes ready to strike. One wrapped itself around Davis like a boa constrictor. His breathing was shallow and he felt himself passing out. Bony protrusions were coming out of his forehead.

The strongest voltage of electricity Michael could muster connected with the detached lines.

Michael collapsed on the ground, drifting into unconsciousness.  
>Davis couldn't breathe and he couldn't control what was going to happen next. The beast was protruding from him but this time it was splitting apart from him.<p>

"No" he whispered, all his fears coming to a reality. He would die and the Beast would roam free.

Davis slipped into unconsciousness. The Beast was on the ground. He looked at Davis, his own vision blurry and fell.


	4. Chapter 4

_As Davis is being wheeled into the emergency room at Metropolis General Hospital…_

"What happened here?" a female doctor comes up to the gurney and begins walking in pace with the EMTs. "Davis?"

"He's been electrocuted Dr. Alyssa Mack," an EMT named Jack said. "Barely breathing."

"Davis, can you hear me?" Dr. Mack said. She saw his index finger move a little. "Get him in the emergency room. Jack."

"Yes?"

"Does Davis keep a phone book. Careful guys." she asked as they arrived at the operating table. With the help of two orderlies, Davis was transferred on the table.

"Call Chloe Sullivan" Dr. Mack replied as she got ready for the operation.

"Got it" Jack didn't even have to ask twice. He knew Chloe. Even if he didn't know her. Davis talked about her a lot.

"_So you really love this Chloe girl huh?" Jack teased Davis after a late night shift while they were getting their bags from the locker room._

"_Oh we've known each other for just a month." Davis waived it._

"_You really like her." Jack stressed. He picked up one of Davis's books and a picture of Chloe eating cotton candy and wearing a purple beanie on her head and black coat fell out._

"_Damn she's cute." Jack said and then became serious. "But seriously, do you like her?"_

"_She's engaged and it's complicated."_

_"Life's too short. Go for it."_

_"Laterz." Davis walked away._

"_IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL!" Jack yelled jokingly._

Jack never pursued Chloe but this was the first time he would get in contact with her.

########################### 

Dr. Mack sighed as she tried to revive Davis. "Come on don't die on me" she said and then whispered in his ear. "I know you. You're a fighter. You always have been. What would Chloe think if she saw you giving up like this?"

Pause as if Davis was saying _How do you know about Chloe?_

Dr. Mack continued. "How can we not know the girl that brightens your day when you do so much good Davis? You are going to survive this."

She doesn't quite believe her own words but she has seen miracles. Clark Kent had died on her table, she remembered it quite well even though the records were destroyed yet he was alive and well. Chloe Sullivan was 10 minutes dead and in a morgue yet she was still active as ever. Smallville, Metropolis, were special. Miracles do happen.

Davis wasn't supposed to be alive even. The voltage was so high it could cause immediate death. There were burn marks about his body, his breathing was low but not getting any better.

########################### 

_At Cadmus Labs_

"Hic" Chloe hiccupped a sob and dropped her phone on the table.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Emil looked up from his chair.

"Davis has been electrocuted." she said it and didn't understand what she meant. Her mind felt disconnected.

"Do you need me to drive to the hospital?" Emil got up from his chair.

"I need.. I"

"Calm down," Emil took her shoulders. "Just breathe okay. I'll drive you."

"I need to tell Clark what happened." she picked up her phone and dialed. 

"Hello" Clark replied at the Daily Planet.

"Clark.." Chloe said breathlessly.

"Chloe?" no reply. "Chloe, are you there?"

"Clark, it's Emil"

"Where's Chloe?" Clark asked (V.O) "Is she hurt?"

"No, she' s just trying to process things." Emil said. "Davis has been electrocuted. I'm driving her to the hospital now."

"I'll meet you guys there. But let me talk to her first."

"He wants to talk to you."

"He died once … before and came back ….so he has to come back right." Chloe said, hiccupping a little. Emil got some water for her. She drank some.

"Yes."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Isn't that what best friends are for?"

Chloe realized that she didn't hear Clark on his phone but right in the room with her.

She turned and saw him standing by the door. "You big showoff." 

"When you get to that hospital," Clark came up to her and put both hands on her shoulder. "The doctor is going to say. "Davis is fine. It was touch and go for a moment but he's stable. He just needs a few days bed rest, that's all."

##################################################

_Fifteen minutes later at Met Gen._

"The high voltage levels was supposed to kill Davis but he survived. Unfortunately he's in a coma. He wouldn't be out of it for months or years even. I'm so sorry."

"Years?" Chloe said as Dr. Mack left.

"I know it's a long time to wait Chloe,"

"I'm willing to wait." Chloe said. "I'll channel Amy Pond and be the girl who waited for her Doctor. Except, I'll be waiting for my EMT. He'll be alright."

"You and your Doctor Who obsession"

"You mean me and my Eleven and Amy obsession." Chloe said. "I watched that show dreaming of adventures in time and space. Then you showed me life on other planets was real. Now I finally found someone from another world who was meant to be mine and I am not letting him go."

###########################################################

Emil Hamilton decided to visit the scene where Davis was shocked and amidst the fallen lines, he gasped at what he and other drivers, slowing down as they drove saw.

A huge hulking beast. Sleeping.

"Clark." Emil said as after he dialed but got voice mail. "Hey it's Emil. I think you need to get the JLA here. I'm at the scene of the accident."

###########################################################

_One hour later at Cadmus Labs. (But the conversation sounds like someone is listening so imagine that you don't actually see them)_

"So this is the infamous beast." Oliver said.

"Sleeping for now," Emil said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I mean that this is only temporary." Emil elaborated. "When Davis wakes up, the beast would be awake."

A.C was confused. "But the Beast is split from Davis; shouldn't that mean that they're disconnected?"

"Not exactly. Davis has one set of thoughts while the Beast has another. They're both motivated by different things. Davis is motivated by his job, Chloe, just living a normal life. The Beast is fuelled by rage and destruction that helps it be who it really is. When Davis is under and not in control of the monster's actions, he's still alive but sleeping. But a coma is a different story… "

"So what you're saying is if Davis awakes the beast will too?" Oliver asked.

"Yes."

##############################################################################

_At Met Gen- Davis's bedside._

Chloe sat on a chair, her hand rubbing Davis's. It was something she did when she was trying to calm him. She had her earbud on and heard everything the JLA said about Davis and the Beast. No one knew she was listening, as she had planted a bug at the premises during the time it got infiltrated by Zod's forces 2 months ago.

She didn't like the obvious statement Oliver made. She didn't see why he would say it. Oliver was out for revenge against a man who had no control over his own mind. Davis spared Jimmy and went after Oliver. The only thing that spared Jimmy was how important he was to her, once upon a time.

She knew that Oliver knew, that if Davis was his normal self, without any Kryptonian freak of nature, he wouldn't be doing those things. But he still didn't change his mind.

_He tried to kill me Chloe!_

_Oliver. I'm sorry you had to go through that. He wasn't himself. You know what Doomsday wants. Control. Davis couldn't give him that._

_Davis had a choice. He could have chosen not to kill people._

_Killing is wrong. You think Davis condones it? You think this is something he enjoys._

_It doesn't matter if he enjoyed it or not, he shouldn't have done any of this._

_Because he has a choice._

_Yes_

_Okay. Let's say Davis chose not to kill the drunk driver who killed that lady or the drug dealer… people who I think have no place in society but I don't condone their deaths. Doomsday gets out and wrecks the city. _

_It's not what I want_

_An entire city of innocents versus a few black spots. _

_I choose the city._

_But it's not so simple is it. You have something he doesn't have Oliver. Free will. Every single part of you belongs to you. He's a foreigner in his own skin, a camouflage who is shredded every time Doomsday has a bloodlust. Every time he faces death and every time he awakes, the guilt seeps into him because Doomsday cannot feel remorse. Oliver, I know you hate Davis. I know getting rid of him will help you sleep better at night but no one hates Davis more than he hates himself._

Chloe didn't blame Oliver for how he felt. He was her friend too. But while the beast was a JLA problem he was turning it into something personal. She knew he wanted to kill Davis. When Davis dies, the beast would too. It would all be over.

_I need you to help me die._

The last time Davis wanted to end his life he asked her because he knew she was the only one who he would want till the end. She was the only one who mattered - her opinions, her thoughts, her actions. The JLA would gut him like an animal no questions asked. She made him feel human until the end.

Chloe slipped the pillow from under Davis's head. She touched his hair and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"No one loves you more than I do." she said. "I'm so sorry my love"

###############################################################

"Dr. Hamilton!" one of the male scientists, a man in his early 30s called the doctor to his station. He was monitoring the Beast's vitals.

"What is it?" Emil asked as he got to him.

"The monster. He's dead."

#########################################################

_Met Gen. Davis's bedside._

A nurse came quickly into the hospital to see Chloe sobbing on Davis's hand while he looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Chloe had put the pillow back under his head.

But they both knew he wasn't sleeping.

"I'm so sorry." the nurse said.

Chloe didn't look at her. She kissed Davis's cold left hand and said. "He's not dead. It's just the final sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe stood there, in a sea of black, feeling as though she was standing out. After all, everyone knew that the funeral was for the one who was most dear to her. Clark stood at her side, his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. She saw some of Davis's friends, the Justice League members and Emil.

The priest said a few words. Death wasn't the end. Davis was only sleeping temporarily. He would awaken and start a new life in paradise. His suffering and torment was over, so no one should grieve, for he would be at peace.

Chloe didn't shed a tear. She looked determined, stoic.

She glanced up to see Oliver looking at her. Strangely he had more emotions on his face, as if he was showing her a mirror of herself. Grief, regret, guilt - were all etched on his facial features. He wanted to end Davis's life and she did it. He believed he pushed her to this point, all those times he told her that to end the Beast, they would have to end Davis. Oliver was right and he hated himself for it.

After the funeral Oliver came up to her to offer condolences.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," Oliver said. "For what had happened?"

_But you wanted this Oliver, _she thought but she didn't want him to feel any guilt or beat himself over it. He was her friend.

"It's not your fault." she hugged him. "What had to be done, was done and it's time for all of us to move on."

"Thanks Chloe," Oliver said.

Chloe and Clark walked to her car.

"I wish you were staying in Smallville a while longer." Clark said.

"I know, but I need to do this." Chloe said. "The movers are coming by and we need to clear out the last of my stuff."

"Do you need me to come by? The work would be done in half the time. Even less."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mr. Speedy Pants?"

"Never." Clark gave her a side hug as they arrived at her car.

"Promise me you'll visit us in Boston." Chloe lightly punched his arm.

"I promise." Clark smiled.

##########################################################################

_Two days later. Boston. Wee hours of the morning_

Chloe woke up from bed, looked at the sleeping man, part of his face hidden under the covers next to her and smiled. She got out just in time to hear her cell phone buzz. She looked at her clock 5:30 am.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she kissed his head.

"Mmmm?" Davis raised his head. "Is it 5:30 already?"

"Yep," Chloe said. "Come on, rise and shine"

"Can't I just stay in?"

"Davis, I know it's hard being a morning person but it's better this way." Chloe replied. "No more late night shifts."

"No more," Davis replied as he got out from bed but still sat down. "The worst is over."

"Yes, it's over." Chloe sat next to him, put her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. "Thank God Clark was in on this from the very beginning …"

_Chloe, you'll die! __**Clark replied**__, worried about what Chloe was going to do._

_It's the only way Clark. I know you're worried but healing Davis after he's been dead… listen, I want to give him a chance. I'll only be out for a few hours. Trust me."_

_Later Clark had arrived at the morgue to see Davis, looking very freaked out, holding a dead Chloe in his arms._

_Clark! She's, she's dead. Chloe's dead._

_Davis, don't panic. She isn't. _

_She's not breathing!_

_It's only temporary. She'll be awake in a few hours. She did this to save your life._

_Chloe has healing powers?_

_Yes, and she used this gift to help the people she loves and cares for. Davis, I trusted her to put her life on the line for you. Now it's time for you to trust her to come back._

Davis was glad that Chloe was very much alive. She was his miracle worker.

"Thank God he was." Davis replied.


End file.
